Ah, Don't You Just Love Awkward Situations?
by Catdog owo
Summary: Weird situation leads weird things. Yeah. ( OwO )


Pip woke up with pounding headache. _Bloody Mondays_. He struggled to sit up but as he reached up, pain searing up his bottom half. Remember last night, Pip turned in to a lovely shade of red. He slowly looked right, observing the perfect, almost too perfect man that lay beside him who was in deep sleep. Hair that were as dark as night, and skin so pale that it slightly glowed. The face that was sleeping was structured perfectly. The top body was ripped. And the lower body… Pip's blushing worsened and he looked away, rattling the chain that were on his hand. _The chain? THE CHAIN?_ Pip shrieked, awakening the devil's son. Growling, Damien woke up and combed through his hair with his hand. " What's with all the screaming? I thought torture sessions were supposed to be scheduled at 1:30 pm. Don't tell me those fucks forget to tell the lower demons." Pip screaming at Damien said: " WHY am I chained?!" Looking at Pip as if it was no big deal, Damien said: " Stop freaking out." Pip was enraged. How could Damien be so calm about this?! _He basically captured me!_

 _"_ Damien! You better explain this right now! I'm sorry for screaming but you must!"

" Ok, ok, jeez. Calm down. You're acting like Tweek."

" Calm DOWN? How coul-."

Interrupting Pip with a kiss that sent shivers down his spine, Damien said with no guilt:" You've been hanging out too much with those losers. Butters and Tweek are just going to drag you down. You don't want to get bullied again, right?"

" What! Don't call Tweek and Butters "losers"! They're really supportive friends!"

" But they're dragging you back in to the pit of "losers". I spent so much time on making you popular, just like you wished."

" NO! My wish was to stop being bullied along with my friends!"

Damien, steely eyes and a cruel smirk, said: " I can read people's deepest emotions, Pip dear. Even yours."

Pip didn't know what to say. Deep inside him, a storm of emotions raged. Hate, disbelief, anger…and… guilt. Pip knew Damien was telling the truth. _I'm such a horrible person._ Pip hang his head in shame as Damien smirked. Slowly, Damien crawled up and kissed Pip on the hand. Dressing up in a white button up shirt with black stripes and a dark tie that Pip had bought from him. Damien looked back at Pip and smiled: " Come on, don't be so down. I'm just saying. All humans have desires like that. Most have worse desires." Pip looked up and temporarily forgiving Damien, said: " So am I chained here on the bed, for the whole day?" "Nah, It just prevents you from visiting the mortal realm and forcing you to stay here in Hell, it stretches or more like creates more chains so you can walk around if you're bored. I borrowed this from the Forever Exiled To Stay In Hell (F.E.T.S.I.H) staff department. "

"Have a good day at work, Damien."

"Love you too, Pip."

Pip after staying in bed for a while, decided to stop sitting on his butt and reading all of his summer reading list and explore the Mansion. The Mansion was a darkly coloured 4 story mansion that was surrounded by glistening trees with trunks that were made of obsidian and leaves that were mysterious jewels that were pure black with small dots of ruby flowers blooming here and there. Pip had tried to grow some daisies around the trees, but all the daisies had withered and were just ashes now. Damien had bought this mansion to get away from his father and his father's ever failing relationships with bad men. Pip had tried to offer support every time Satan broke up but Damien didn't even care. Stopping his thoughts, he walked in a room he had never been to. You think that living in your own house for at least 3 months should mean that you know all the rooms by now. But Pip was a college student with a giant load of assignments and a part time job. Damien had tried to convince Pip to quit his part time job. He preferred for Pip to rest more and stop over working himself. But Pip couldn't help himself. He was used to working. Growing up, Pip didn't have a lot of money ands he had to balance out his schedule from avoiding to get bullied by Cartman, school work and his part-time job. Surveying the room, Pip saw some really weird props. Leather collars, bondage suits, whips and chains that were similar to the chain on Pip's hand. He slowly approached the props and tripped. _Fuck._ Pip tried to get out of the chains but ended up entangling himself more, forcing him in to a erotic pose and tying him up with the hook that hooked up the chain. Pip didn't know what to do. Wait for Damien to come home? He would definitely let Pip stay like this for at least a few days and enticing Pip to have sex with him. Pip knew this would be torture. But he would…probably…like it. Was this proof that he was secretly a masochist? Probably. But this isn't really the main situation.( Pip's still in denial) The actual problem was that he had get out of this situation before Damien came home. He had plenty of time since Damien had to work for a long time before returning.

How wrong Pip was.

Pip had been struggling for a while in fact but with no progress, he continued to try escaping the chains, creating so much noise that he didn't notice the fact Damien was home and heading to the room to investigate the noise.

Damien had returned home early after a short inspection around Hell to see how Pip was doing. He had felt slightly guilty for making Pip mad, even though he didn't know why. Wasn't it normal to want to be popular? Wasn't it normal to drop some friends that would drag you down the social ladder? It's all a give and take. Still, Damien loved Pip. Loved him more than anything. Well… Except for sex with Pip. But that was all a package deal to loving Pip. Loving to have sex with Pip, meant that he loved Pip. Right? ( Author's note: Not really, but hey, Damien's the son of Satan. He's only ever felt love for Pip.) Damien had returned home to hear rustlings of chain, in which made Damien tense up immediately. The chain that Damien had put on Pip was a ghost chain which can't make gigantic noises, so either there was a unknown guest or …. No. Pip couldn't have found that room. Damien had made sure to lock the room after he had retrieved the ghost chain. Or did he? DAMN IT! HE FORGOT! ( Another Author's Note: HAHAHAHAHA. Yes you did Damien, yes you did.) Damien raced to the room, hoping Pip would understand. And hopefully not freak out? Definitely not going to happen.

Running and running, Damien finally got to the room and ….saw Pip.

 **Well that was long. (^o w o ^ )~**


End file.
